More Seblaine Drabbles
by thatforgottenlove
Summary: Some more seblaine ipod shuffle drabbles!


**A/N So I'm back! I know I said I wouldn't be writing anymore Seblaine drabbles butttt I was quite bored on holiday and these just kind of happened. So instead of messing up my perfect 101 Seblaine Drabbles Galore I have decided to post them all together! **

**Also you may be able to tell they're in alphabetical order because I don't know which order they actually came up in!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**:D**

**Aym x**

* * *

**A Good Day for Love to Die – The Wanted**

It was raining. It never rained in California.

Sebastian walked away from the window, pissed off now his lacrosse match would be cancelled, to see Blaine coming through the door, soaking.

He glared at Sebastian, "You could've fucking told me it was going to rain. Maybe then I would've taken a fucking umbrella."

"You broke the umbrella, idiot. Practising for Singing in the Rain. Bloody stupid you looked and all."

They looked at each other. This was the most their conversations came to anymore. Hurting each other.

"We can't go on like this." Blaine grabbed one of Sebastian's hoodies, held it above his head and walked back out into the rain.

* * *

**Better Than Revenge – Taylor Swift**

Everyone knew Sebastian was good with words. They hurt people.

And everyone tried to stay away from having these words spewed at them.

But Blaine had messed and let Hummel have what he wanted. One night of passion for them. One night of misery for Sebastian.

Because the very next night he was plotting.

Hummel was about to find out about to find out putting people down with words wasn't the only thing Sebastian was good at.

_He should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge._

* * *

**Bills, Bills, Bills – Glee**

"Jesus."

Sebastian was going over his accounts of the past month. They did not look good. "BLAINE!"

Blaine came running down the stairs, all ready to go out to the fancy restaurant they had been booked in for months.

"Blaine, do you know how much you have spent?"

"Nope."

"I know what I've bought though. I bought that romantic getaway together. I bought you that watch for our anniversary. And then there were the many sex toys…"

Sebastian sighed again. "They were put to good use weren't they?"

* * *

**A/N So this has mentions of self-harm, just a warning.**

**Do You Want the Truth Or Something Beautiful? – Paloma Faith**

The little freshman looked up at Sebastian in horror and scuttled away as the senior smirked.

"Sebastian, what are you doing? What is wrong with you, treating the freshmen like shit?"

"Oh get off your high horse Blaine." Sebastian turned to walk away but Blaine grabbed his wrist. Sebastian gasped in pain and tried to wrench his wrist away. Blaine stared at him in shock for a moment and then pulled up the sleeve of the taller boy's blazer revealing a bandage covering the marks from yet another night of cutting in the dorm room he didn't have to share. The sheets covered in blood. The pillows covered in tears.

"What the… Sebastian, what?" He was lost for words.

"What?" Sebastian just looked his usual pissed off self. "Oh, you want the story behind why the arrogant, self-centred Sebastian Smythe would ever self-harm? Well, that's a good one. So do you want the truth? Or a slightly nicer version involving kitten scratches and a whole pack of lies?"

"Sebastian!"

His eyes softened for a minute, then they were back to the stone cold versions Blaine knew.

"What?"

"I want the truth."

Another war raged behind his eyes. "Okay." It was almost a whisper, his voice cracking.

* * *

**Drive By – Train**

One night stands were Sebastian's thing.

But they weren't Blaine's, and when he woke up the morning after with only a note scrawled on his mirror in Rachel's lipstick saying thanks for the night, he was pissed.

He managed to avoid Sebastian for a few weeks, but seeing him across the road still made his heart turn.

Apparently Sebastian felt the same because he ran across the road, nearly getting killed.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about the other night."

Going for hard to get, Blaine looked away, "Should be."

"But Blaine if you really want to start a relationship, I'm here for you, no more one night stands."

Blaine took Sebastian's hand in the middle of the sunny Ohio street. "Okay."

* * *

**Fall Away – The Fray**

Sebastian had been a horrid person.

He had been hurt by a great deal of people.

He had cut, been thrown out of schools and had so any one night stands he couldn't count.

Now he was trying to be a good boyfriend to Blaine but pieces of the past were coming back to haunt him.

'Sorry, we regret to inform you we cannot accept your application to NYADA due to your previous record.'

"Hey, Bas, I'm only in town for a few day, wanna join me tonight, have fun like the good old days?" He winked at Sebastian who just turned and walked away, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine, I can't do this, it's not right to dump my past on you."

"I don't care about your past, baby, it's just about the present." He put his hands on the taller boy's face, "And our future together."

* * *

**Guess I'll Be The One – Before You Exit**

Sebastian had been gone for two weeks but Blaine still jumped every time the phone rang or the doorbell went off.

He hadn't slept, he missed everything about Sebastian and the way they would start texting the moment they left each other's company. The smell of his hairspray.

He knew he should've got over him.

Sebastian was never coming back. He had walked. Walked away from Blaine, Walked away from their relationship. But Blaine didn't want to love again.

_Guess I'll be the one hanging onto us_

* * *

**How Will I Know – Glee**

"Nick, I have something to tell you."

"Sebastian, if this is another joke about how hot you think my dad is, I'm not listening."

"I think I like someone, for real, with like feelings." Sebastian cringed at the word.

Nick was shocked. "Wow, Sebastian Smythe has an actual heart."

"Yeah yeah yeah, how do I get him to like me back?"

"Whatever you do, do not use any of the lines that work for you at Scandals, they are horrific."

"But-"

"No, talk to him, flirt. Subtly! Be nice!"

"I think I can do that, but how will I know if he likes me back?"

Nick smiled, "You'll know."

* * *

**In Case You Didn't Know – Olly Murs**

Blaine got home from work with a flashing 12 coming from his answering machine.

"Blaine, just in case you didn't know, I'm still waiting for you to realise you want me back."

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head, he didn't need to listen to the other 11 messages to know what they said.

His phone rang, managing to pick it up he laughed when he heard Sebastian's voice.

"Blaine, let me love you! In case you didn't know-"

"Sebastian I know, believe me, I know."

"Well what are you waiting for? I'm waiting for you to ask me back out. I'm miserable here, I haven't been to Scandals in like four days."

"Four days, shock horror."

Silence.

"Meet me at our spot in ten."

* * *

**I Wish – One Direction**

They looked so sweet and sickly, Sebastian thought watching Blaine and Kurt in Warbler rehearsal. They were holding hands and whispering in each other's ears, laughing all the time.

It was all Sebastian could think about, throwing James out of his bed, still panting, he just wished he could have a proper boyfriends to be happy with rather than one night stands.

"Night baby, I love you." He could hear them saying goodnight a few doors down the corridor, too lovely for words.

_Oh how I wish that was me._

* * *

**Let Go – Lawson**

Blaine opened the door to his apartment, switched the light on and felt his heart sink.

Signs of Sebastian were everywhere. Of course he hadn't exactly expected everything to have disappeared in the four weeks he had been away, especially since he had taken Sebastian's key and thrown it off the Brooklyn Bridge.

He sighed. This was the time to move on. He took three bags out of the cupboard and didn't stop until Sebastian had been completely got rid of.

Lying on the couch he smiled letting go of Sebastian was the right thing to do. Finally he took off the gold chain Sebastian had given him and threw it into one of the bags.

Letting go, it felt good.

* * *

**Lie To Me – The Wanted**

"On no, Blaine, I know that look, we are not about to have a heart to heart. Yes we are having sex. Yes you are cheating on Kurt. Deal with it."

Blaine couldn't 'deal with it' though.

He wanted Sebastian t love him or even say it if he didn't mean it.

"If you stop lying now this will never work."

"I know, I just can't go on pretending anymore."

"Baby, just close your eyes and save the truth for one more night."

Blaine just did what he said.

* * *

**Little House – The Fray**

Everyone knew Sebastian had a secret. No one knew what it was but no one could be that messed up without a reason.

But now as Nick watched the lead Warbler shout at a freshman for messing up his moves he saw the cracks beginning to show.

Whatever it was, was scratching its way out of Sebastian, his grades were slipping and Nick knew his roommate hardly ever slept, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He rang Blaine.

* * *

**Loser Like Me – Glee**

"Omfg, Blaine, I can't believe you talked me into this, why am I doing this? I hate you. You had better love me for this. I mean you had better make this up to me!"

"Sebastian, would you be quiet!" Blaine looked over at Sebastian, tied to a chair in the middle of the kitchen at Dalton.

"Blaine! I've changed my mind, you are not doing this!"

"You can' change your mind now. Way too late. Baby…" Sebastian looked up. "I love you."

The slushie hit Sebastian square in the face.

* * *

**A/N So this is a beautiful, beautiful song, but it's quite sad and I didn't want to write it, so I changed it to a bit happier.**

**Moments – One Direction**

"Champagne moment?"

Sebastian smiled, there had been so many that holiday. There had been so many in the two years they had had together at Dalton.

Blaine transferring back.

Their first kiss.

Winning Nationals.

Just this holiday there had been the night they had been serenaded. Making love on the beach. Seeing Blaine walk round topless. The water fight that ended up with both of them slipping on the grass, laughing and panting on the floor. Pushing Blaine into the pool fully clothed and the angry looks that came after.

Sebastian smiled and turned to face Blaine. "Spending every single moment with you."

* * *

**Nobody's Perfect – Jessie J**

Sebastian had fucked up.

Of course he had. Getting drunk, telling the whole of Scandals what Blaine was like in bed.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I didn't mean to let you down."

"You really upset me."

"I know, I know baby, I really should treat you better, but Blaine, you know when you agreed to go out with me that I'm not perfect. And neither are you."

Blaine opened his door, causing Sebastian to fall backwards.

"It was me who spilled coffee all over your history essay."

Sebastian stood up grinning, "Oh that was you! I didn't talk to Jeff for a week after that because you told me it was him!"

* * *

**Over My Head (Cable Car) – The Fray**

"Oh shit, Blaine, what the fuck are we doing?"

"Omg, this is amazing, wow, Sebastian look!"

Sebastian, whose fingers covered his eyes, looked and gave a small whelp. "Blaine, we're so high, what if the cord breaks? What if we fall?"

"We'd probably die."

Sebastian went even paler. "Blaine I hate you so much, you know I'm terrified of heights. Ahhh!"

Blaine took one of Sebastian's hands and held it in both of his own. "Sebby, look at me, we're alright. You're okay, right here with me."

* * *

**Play on – Paloma Faith **

Blaine was the only thing stopping Sebastian from going over the edge.

He counted on Blaine to top him from drinking every night, from losing all the friends he had with a few words from his sharp tongue, from adding to the scars on his wrists.

Blaine had had enough.

Breaking up with Sebastian was the hardest thing he had ever done. The way Sebastian was begging him to stay.

"Stay for me." The tears dripping down his face and onto Blaine's shoes. "For me, Blaine."

* * *

**Science And Faith – The Script**

"Blainnneeeeee!"

"What!" Blaine's head appeared round Sebastian's door.

"I need some help with my science homework! It's too confusing!"

They lay on the bed, Blaine trying to explain molecular structure.

"Where does love fit into science?" Sebastian asked, turning over to lie on his back, looking at the glow in the dark stars he had stuck on the ceiling.

"It doesn't." Blaine kissed Sebastian, his loose curls falling in the taller boy's eys. They giggles, kissing again. "And that's why I love you Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

**Tim McGraw – Taylor Swift**

This was it. Summer was over. They only had one more night of sleeping under the stars.

It had been perfect. A perfect summer.

But Sebastian was going back to Paris for his senior year and Blaine was staying in stupid old Lima.

"Don't forget me when you have French men to flirt with."

Their hands were intertwined. "I could never forget you, all our favourite summer songs are on my iPod, and I may have borrowed your favourite t-shirt for the year. I'll be back before you know it baby. Just make sure you have a Nationals trophy waiting for me. I love you. And you look absolutely lovely tonight." They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N New favourite song!**

**We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together – Taylor Swift**

"Fuck you Sebastian."

"Oh really, love to fuck you, but you know you're too frigid."

"Fuck off, little whore."

Ten minutes later there was a knock at Blaine's door. He didn't open it, but that didn't stop Sebastian. "I'm so sorry Blaine, please let me in."

Blaine sighed. This was too much, this was their second fight this week and it was only Tuesday.

"Sebastian, I think, I think it's time we stopped this for good."

"But Blaine, I still love you, please, we don't have to talk about sex, I can wait. I will wait. For you."

"No, Seb, this is it." He opened the door to look Sebastian in the eyes. "We are never getting back together."

* * *

**A/N I got distracted in the middle of this and when I got back to it I had lost my train of thought so it isn't as good as it could be.**

**You Won't Feel A Thing – The Script**

Blaine knew that by choosing Sebastian he was exposing him to the terrors of the New Directions and their loyalty to Kurt.

But he wanted to make sure Sebastian wasn't hurt.

He would protect him, taking all the hurt himself.

* * *

**You Found Me – The Fray**

Sebastian often wondered what his life would be like if he had met Blaine earlier.

Before Adam.

Before his dad disowned him.

Before he started cutting.

Blaine was amazing, he had turned Sebastian's life into some semblance of normal, but they both knew it was too late for Sebastian.

_Just a little late you found me_

* * *

**You Can't Stop The Beat – Glee**

"You make me feel like a teenage dream."

Sebastian was trying to concentrate on studying but all he could hear was Blaine's angel voice.

"Blaine, shut up!"

"Sorry baby!"

Silence was golden. For about two minutes.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong!"

"Blaine!"

"Oops."

"Why don't we go somewhere only we know."

Sebastian threw his book at the wall connecting his and Blaine's dorm room. Blaine's head came peering round the door, a wicked grin on his face.

"I swear Anderson, if you don't shut up, I will…" Blaine disappeared down the corridor, Sebastian running after him, textbook in hand.


End file.
